letterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. D
Mister D (Mr. D in the 1990's version of the program) is a Letter Person who appears in both versions of the program, although with different features. In the original program and TV series, Mister D gets his sound from his Delicious Donuts, while in the 1990's program, he gets his sound from his Dazzling Dances. Bio In the original classroom program, Mister D is a man made out of donuts wearing a chef's hat, which is where he gets his sound from. In the classroom program, he has a lowercase d on a donut he holds, while the TV series depicts him with one on his hat. He rarely appears in the series, his only main role being in his introductory episode, in which he tries to solve the mystery of Dolly the Disappearing Dragon. Later on, he has a small appearance in WH/SH, where he appears in the Catching Game, making the word "shed", and in Sentences: Part 2, he is one of the Letter People watching the baseball game, and is seen singing Pam Hit A Grand Slam with most of the other Letter People. In the 1990's program, Mr. D does Dazzling Dances and has a dynamic personality. In his dapper dance costume, he shows off his dozens of dance steps. He is the most impressive dancer in all of Letter People Land, and runs his own School of Dazzling Dance. He also works as an archaeologist at times, helping at the Dilly-Dally Dinosaur Museum. Once, he went on an archaeological dig in the desert and was delighted to dig up some dinosaur bones for the museum. He likes dinosaurs because they start with his sound. His hidden letters are a row of capital D's on his flamenco dance hat. His house is on Dinosaur Drive, next to the School of Dazzling Dance. He lives just down the road from the Dandelion Deli and the Dilly-Dally Dinosaur Museum. Songs Original Do you like doughnuts, delicious doughnuts? Well if you do, then you deserve some doughnuts Delivious doughnuts, some dipped in sugar Some dipped in jelly, dipped by me, Mr. D If you like doughnuts, delicious doughnuts Don't dilly-dally, have a dozen of my doughnuts Delicious doughnuts, they're downright dunky And they are definitely done by only me, Yes, they are deep-fried, dipped and dabbed by Mr. D And when I deliver my delicious doughnuts, I do the Doughnut Dance. Don't you want to do the dance too? What a delicious Doughnut Dance! If you like doughnuts, delicious doughnuts Don't dilly-dally, have a dozen of my doughnuts Delicious doughnuts, they're downright dunky And they are definitely done by only me, Yes, they are deep-fried, dipped and dabbed by Mr. D Mr. D, Mr. D, Mr. D. Delicious Doughnuts! 1990's Song Style: flamenco I'm Mr. D. I love to dance my dazzling dance. I'm sure you agree It's a dazzling dance. Da-da-da-ra-da-da-da! I'm dancing dozens of steps That have never been danced before, Darting and dipping and skipping and flipping And dashing across the floor. I'm Mr. D. I love to dance my dazzling dance. I'm sure you agree It's a dazzling dance. Da-da-da-ra-da-da-da! Diving and dodging and leaping as high as a dinosaur, Dancing and dancing and dancing and dancing Until I can't dance anymore. Don't dilly-dally, do as I do. Do as D does, do as D does, Dance with me. Hooray for you! Hooray for me! Hooray for the dazzling dance!Category:Letter People